With the high development of the science and technology, the application of communication terminal equipment becomes increasingly popular, and especially in the field of mobile communication, mobile phones have gradually become one of the essential goods in people's lives. In the communication process, a concept of role playing exists between two or more parties of the communication, generally, a terminal initiating calls is known as a calling party and may be referred to as the caller for short, and a terminal receiving calls is known as a called party and may be referred to as the called for short. In practical communication process, it is usually required to perform an exchange of the calling and called roles, which is reflected in following aspects chiefly.
First, charges borne by the calling and called roles are different. Specifically, the caller needs to pay for the calling call charge, if the called is a fixed-line telephone, the charge is free, and if the called is a mobile phone, the answer fee is required to be paid. Generally, the amount of the answer fee is less than the amount of the calling call charge, and if a user participates in certain services, calls can be answered free of charge. Therefore, during the same conversation, if more called roles are acted, the amount of payment can be reduced.
Second, the user experience is satisfied. For example, parents buy a mobile phone for their children but do not expect the children to abuse the mobile phone, at the point, the parents can charge the mobile phone for the children according to the scheduled call charge limit, and the parents play the calling role in calls between the parents and children. Therefore, the call charge limit of the children can be controlled, and also call charge expenses generated from the children calling the parent party can be reduced, thereby enhancing the user experience of mobile terminal products.
Finally, the permission of the terminal initiating communications is different from the permission opened by an opposite terminal. For example, the two parties of communication need to perform data transmission, wherein, the memory of card of one party is 64 K, and the memory of card of the other party is 384 K. In order to make the party of which the memory is 64 K can initiate communications and use 384 K bandwidth, it needs to be implemented through a method for exchanging the calling and called roles at the point.
In the related art, the implementation of the exchange of the calling and called roles is mainly dependent on manual operations. One way comprises that, when a user A calls a user B, the user B hangs up after making a judgment according to information such as incoming call numbers and so on, and the user A returns to wait for a response due to rejection of the user B, and then the user B calls the user A to achieve the exchange call between the calling and the called. Another way is that the user A and user B appoint when the user B calls the user A in advance, and the user A waits for calls of the user B in blind, or the user A edits a short message to the user B and triggers the user B to call back and so on.
It can be seen from the above description that operations of the above two modes are both cumbersome and inconvenient.